Let Me Love You
by Yuuhee
Summary: walau aku hanya bisa menjadi pengganti keberadaannya di hadapanmu, tapi biarkan aku mencintaimu, ku mohon... KyuMin. Boys Love. YAOI. OOC. Gaje. epep chapter perdana. JOYers! merapaaaaaattt!
1. Chapter 1

** Let Me Love You**

KyuMin's fanfiction from youhee316

Category : Screenplays

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Chaptered

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

(Sungmin belom muncul)

Other cast

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KyuMin ? bukan milik saya. Begitupun dengan cast lainnya. TAPI IDE CERITA INI MURNI MILIK SAYA SENDIRI.

YAOI, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), OOC, cerita pasaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Okay. I have no word to say.

So, just enJOY my fanfiction and HAPPY READING ^^

AH ! PLEASE, DON'T BE SILENT READERS

*bow

~YYY~

~YY~

~Y~

"Heii! Bangun! keretanya akan segera datang."

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang ku yakini milik Ryewook Hyung, keponakanku.

Aku tak bergeming. Masih enggan membuka mata.

"Hyung yakin tidak ingin ikut?"

Semakin tak ingin membuka mata begitu ku dengar suara nya. Suara yang selalu terdengar merdu di telingaku.

Bukan, bukan suara Ryewook Hyung kali ini. Tapi-namja lain.

Namja yang kurasakan tengah berdiri disebelah bangku tempatku tidur. Pura-pura tidur tepatnya.

"Anni. Pekerjaan Hyung di kantor masih menumpuk, jadi Hyung tidak bisa ikut." jawab Ryewook Hyung dengan suara lembut.

Ku dengar namja disebelah ku mendengus, yang ku tahu pasti sambil menggerak gerakan bibir tipisnya lucu, mengomel tanpa suara akan sikap Hyung nya yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Mau tak mau senyuman kecil –yang kata orang lebih mirip seringaian- terukir di bibirku begitu membayangkan raut wajah kesalnya saat ini dan aku bertaruh mereka pasti tak melihat seringaianku.

"Selalu saja beralasan dengan pekerjaan kantor setiap di ajak berlibur. Mentang mentang direktur! padahal perusahaannya saja milik Appa. Huh!" Gerutu nya pelan, yang kuyakin hanya terdengar oleh ku karena sekarang kurasakan dia berjalan didepanku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah. Selalu 'heboh' begitu akan bepergian jauh. Selalu menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ryewook Hyung yang selalu di jawab sama pula oleh sang Hyung, dan tentu saja gerutuan yang sama pula pada akhirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ahh,,, irreona~~~ " katanya lembut padaku.

Aku masih tak berminat membuka mata. Masih ingin menikmati suara nya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyu,, irreona~~~ " katanya lagi sambil mendorongkan bahunya ke lenganku.

Aku semakin tak ingin bangun. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan terus berusaha membangunkan ku, dan itu artinya dia akan semakin banyak bicara -walaupun hanya omelan- dan menyentuh ku walaupun hanya sesekali.

"Yaaaaakk~~~ irreona~~~ " kali ini nadanya merajuk.

See?! sekarang dia menekan-nekan pipiku. Mati matian ku tahan agar senyum ku tak mengembang.

"Aiisshh... dia itu tidur atau mati sih sebenarnya?" gerutunya.

Aku tetap tak bergeming. Tapi, jari-jarinya sudah tak kurasakan lagi di pipi ku. Mungkin dia sudah kesal karena aku tak kunjung bangun.

Samar-samar kudengar suara kereta dari kejauhan. Semakin dekat dan semakin jelas setiap detiknya, hingga kini suara mesin itu terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru stasiun kereta api ini.

Aku membuka mata dan kulirik namja di sebelahku yang sekarang tengah asyik dengan smartphonenya.

"Huh! kau hanya pura-pura tidur ternyata." katanya sambil masih tetap memainkan gadget tersebut.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Memandangnya begitu membuka mata benar-benar menyenangkan. Terasa seperti ketika bangun tidur pada pagi hari dan hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah orang yang kau cintai. Bukankah itu amat sangat membahagiakan?

"Dimana Ryewook Hyung? " tanyaku masih tetap memandanginya dengan hikmat.

"Entahlah, tadi dia ke,,, err,,, entah kemana karena menerima telephone dan belum kembali sampai sekarang." Jawabnya masih berkutat dengan smartphonennya.

Aku rasa dia tengah membuat pesan, terlihat dari ketikannya yang bisa di bilang cepat. Aku jadi penasaran siapa si pengirim pesan sampai bisa menyita semua perhatiannya seperti itu, bahkan dia mengacuhkanku juga. Perlahan aku mendekatinya, mencoba melihat lawan berkirim pesannya.

"Ayo cepat naik. Nanti bisa-bisa kalian ketinggalan kereta." Suara Ryewoook Hyung otomatis menginterupsi rencanaku 'mengintip' layar smartphone namja di sebelah ku.

"Hyung kemana saja? " tanyaku –pura pura- penasaran.

"Oh, tadi Hyung menerima telephone dari rekan bisnis Hyung. Jadi Hyung ke tempat yang tidak terlalu bising." jawab Ryewook Hyung, yang jujur tak ku pedulikan.

"Ooh ..." gumamku pelan. Sekedar menghargai.

Ku lirik namja di sebelahku yang kini sudah berdiri dengan ransel menggantung di bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Kajja!" ajaknya semangat.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sembari berdiri. Kulihat dia sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah kereta.

"Yaakk! kau tidak ingin berpamitan dengan Hyung mu ini anak nakal?" teriak Ryewook Hyung.

"Aku masih marah padamu Hyung." katanya sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh.

"Aiish anak itu." gumam Ryewook Hyung.

"Sudahlah Hyung, nanti juga kalau dia merindukan Hyung dia pasti akan segera menelepon."

"Ne. Kau benar Kyu. Ah, cepatlah. Kereta itu sudah melambai-lambai padamu dari tadi." katanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Geurae. Aku pergi ya Hyung." kataku pamit.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan Kyu. Sampaikan salamku pada Hyunaa imo dan calon suami barunya."

"Ne."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Ryewook Hyung aku segera menaiki kereta, menghampiri namja manis yang sudah dari tadi menunggu di pintu masuk kereta.

"Selamat liburan Kyuhyun-ah, Myungiie-ah , jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh pulangnya!" teriak Ryewook Hyung sambil melambaikan tangannya begitu kereta mulai berjalan.

"Aiissh,,, YAKK HYUNG! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak namja manis di sebelahku, tampak marah.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena ulahnya itu. Selalu saja marah setiap ada orang yang memanggilnya Myungiie, panggilan yang menurutnya lebih pantas untuk seorang yeoja.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita duduk. Myungiie~~~" godaku sambil berlalu dihadapannya.

"YAK! CHO KHUHYUN!" teriakan yang membuatnya bertambah manis dalam pandanganku.

* * *

Myungsoo. Namanya Kim Myung Soo. Namja yang kini duduk di sebelahku, menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone dan tangan yang sibuk dengan i-phone, sepertinya sedang membuka jejaring sosial. Memberitahukan semua orang tentang kegiatannya.

Lagi. Tanpa sadar dia membuatku tersenyum oleh kebiasaanya.

"Kyu, kapan kau akan membuat account facebook dan twitter?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan earphonenya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Molla." Jawabku singkat.

Kulihat dia hanya mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawabanku. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah bosan ku lihat.

"Huh! Kau itu kuno sekali." gerutunya kecil.

Aku tertawa tanpa sebab. Entahlah, aku selalu ingin tertawa setiap melihat dia merajuk seperti itu dan sekarang aku tengah melakukannya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya. Mendongak ke arahku.

DEG!

Dan lagi, aku terhipnotis oleh tatapannya. Bukan, bukan tatapan polos dengan mata bulat berbinar menggemaskan seperti yang biasa para wanita –menurutku- lakukan, tapi tatapan tajam dengan mata sipit yang memicing. Dan tatapan itulah yang selama ini sering membuat dadaku berdebar tak biasa.

Oh shit.

Aku berdehem.

"Anni." Jawabku (mencoba) setenang mungkin.

Dia terus menatapku intens beberapa saat. Mencari jawaban yang menurutnya belum dia dapatkan.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Apa yang lucu sih?"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia kembali menayandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku sambil kembali fokus pada i-phone nya.

"Aku pernah membuat account twitter dulu-"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya cepat. Menegakkan kepalanya dari bahuku.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Hn. Tapi sekarang aku tak pernah menggunakannya lagi" jawabku sambil meraih kepalanya dan menyenderkannya lagi ke bahuku.

"Huh! Pasti karena tidak ada yang mem-follow mu, atau karena kau tak bisa menggunakannya?" jawabnya masih tetap memainkan smartphone itu.

"Hei! sekaku itukah aku dimatamu? " jawabku (pura-pura) tak terima.

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu , menurutku kau berubah jadi robot jika di depan orang lain yang tidak akrab denganmu atau tak kau kenal, bahkan aku bertaruh kau pasti tidak punya teman selain kedua gamers bodoh itu, Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho."

"Bukankah kau sama saja seperti ku?" jawabku sambil tersenyum "dan tentu saja aku masih punya teman selain mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Ryewook Hyung dan Suzy." Jawabku enteng.

"Yakk! Wookie Hyung itu kakak ku, keponakanmu. Jadi dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar temanmu, dan lagi Suzy adalah teman sekelasku yang kebetulan sering mengerjakan tugas dirumahku jadi dia juga bukan temanmu." Katanya panjang lebar dengan menegakan kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arahku.

Lagi lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataannya yang panjang lebar begitu.

"Arra. Arra. Chaa,, sekarang tidurlah, ku yakin kau pasti mengantuk. Apalagi perjalanan kita sepertinya masih jauh, nanti aku bangunkan jika sudah sampai." Kataku sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya dan dia menyenderkan –lagi- kepalanya di bahuku.

Ku belai lagi rambutnya yang halus itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tak pernah bosan melakukan ini, entah di saat dia sadar ataupun tertidur seperti sekarang.

* * *

Aku sadar –sangat sadar malah- ketika tak jarang dia memandang ku dengan tatapan tak mengerti dan waspada, bahkan tatapan interogasi seolah dia sedang mencoba membaca berlembar lembar tulisan di otakku. Tapi aku tak pernah memperdulikannya. Karena setiap dia bertanya tentang arti belaian ku ini –yang menurutnya mencurigakan- maka dengan entengnya aku akan menjawab bahwa itu adalah ungkapan sayangku sebagai seorang paman. Setengah jujur memang, karena pada kenyataannya aku mencintainya lebih dari hanya sekedar paman pada keponakan.

Licik huh? menjadikan status keluarga sebagai alasan untuk menutupi rasa cinta terlarang ini. Aku tak peduli.

Tapi walaupun aku tak peduli, aku tetap tak ingin dia mengetahuinya, tak pernah ingin. Mengingat dia adalah seorang homophobic, sangat-sangat-tidak-mungkin dia akan tetap bersedia berdekatan denganku jika dia mengetahui penyimpangan orientas sexualku dan bahkan aku sampai mencintainya setengah mati seperti ini.

Haaahh,,, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh begini?!

Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Penerus Cho Corp yang di puja puja banyak wanita di kampusku -karena ketampanan dan kecerdasanku tentu saja- bisa bisanya terjatuh dalam pesona bocah ingusan seperti dia ini, namja berusia 16 tahun yang bahkan baru menginjak masa SMA.

Hhhh,, bahkan aku masih ingat saat dia baru lahir, tepat ketika usia ku 5 tahun dan Ryewook Hyung 10 tahun.

.

.

"_Kyuniie, sekarang kita punya keponakan baru, lihatlah! Bukankah dia sangat manis?" Ujar Ahra noona, noona ketigaku yang saat itu sudah berumur 20 tahun._

"_Benar Kyuniie, kemarilah. Kau harus lebih dekat untuk bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" Kini Hyunaa noona -noona kedua ku yang baru menikah- yang bicara._

_Aku yang baru masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu segera mendekat ke arah Sera noona, noona pertamaku, ibu Ryewook Hyung dan Myungsoo._

_DEG_

_Aku tak bisa bergerak, aku tertegun melihat wajah keponakan baruku –Myungsoo- yang tengah tertidur. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar kaki kecilku membawaku mendekat ke arahnya yang tengah di pangku oleh Sera noona, ku belai pipi chubby nya yang seputih salju itu, sangat lembut._

"_Noona, aku akan selalu menjaganya dan menjadi samchoon yang baik untuknya, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama noona ne?" ujarku begitu saja sambil terus mengusap pipi putih Myungsoo._

"_Aigooo,,, anak appa ingin meninggalkan appa rupanya hmm..?" tiba tiba saja aku merasakan tubuh kecilku melayang, di gendong appa._

"_Tapi Kyuniie ingin menjaga keponakan baru Kyuniie. Appa bisa ikut tinggal di rumah noona atau noona saja yang tinggal di rumah appa."_

" _Hahaha. Geurae geurae,, Sera noona akan tinggal dirumah kita."_

" _Jeongmal ? aaahh,, appa! Saranghae!"_

" _Hahaha,, ne,, ne,, ne.. nado saranghae Kyuniie"_

* * *

"Myungiie..." ku tepuk-tepuk pelan pipi Myungsoo, mencoba membangunkannya.

Setelah agak lama, kulihat kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan membuk matanya.

"Huh? apakah kita sudah sampai di stasiun?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

" Hn." Balasku sekenanya.

"Uuuhh,, jam berapa sekarang Kyu?" tanyanya lagi. Kebiasaan bertanya waktu begitu bangun tidur, padahal saat ini dia sendiri memakai jam tangan.

"Setengah empat sore."

"Oh."

Aku berdiri dari dudukku begitu ku dengar kereta berhenti. Kulihat keluar jendela. Papan dengan nama Ilsan stasiun terpampang tepat disebelah pintu masuk stasiun.

"Kajja kita keluar. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hyunaa imo." Aku tak menyadari kapan Myungsoo berdiri, melewatiku dan sekarang sudah berada di pintu kereta. Berjajar dengan orang-orang yang juga hendak keluar. Dan aku? tentu saja sekarang aku sudah berada di sebelahnya.

~TBC~

* * *

Aaaarrgghh,,, apa ini ? apa ini ? apa ini ? *nangis dipojokkan

Ceritanyamah saya teh mau nyoba bikin yg berchapter, tapi setelah saya mulai ngetik, kata-katanya malah stuck. Padahal alur mah udah seliweran(?) dikepala saya.

Ah! oke lupakan.

Dan untuk yang udah baca dan ninggalin review di story "A Movie" , makasih banget reviewnya, gak nyangka story itu ada peminatnya... hehe. Semoga kalian tambah bahagia karena sudah membahagiakan saya dengan review2nya.. ^^ *bow

Buat sequel A Movie,, err,,,, saya pikir, saya gak bisa bikin deh.. bukan gegara gak pengen, tapi gegara bener-bener gak bisa. Itu story emang udah mentok segitu.. Mian ne ? *bow _(_ _||)_

Buat eonnie-eonnie keceh yang udah welcoming debut pertama(?) saya, jeongmal gomawoyoooo... *big hugs and kiss for :

Rianichi, dewi. , Kim Soo Hyun, abilhikmah, Guest, farla 23, Cho Na Na, kyumin, paprikapumpkin, , zaAra evilkyu, sissy, Kmaddict, leefairy, zi'Pumpkins, kim heeki, AnieJOYERS, Minhyunni1318, audrey musaena, maria8, EXOolfeu, Sungminchild, Andrea brittania fleischer, sweetyhaehyuk, ammyikmubmik, sitapumpkinelf, princess kyumin, epildedo, Niefztha YJ, fariny, minnie-minnie-mine, Chella-KMS, shika, Reva KyuMinElf II, Baby KyuMin 98L, , OhSooYeol, nova137, pumpkinsparkyumin, Ristinok137.

*review, fav atopun follow dari kalian jadi penyemangat banget buat saya... (mian klo ada yang kelewat ato salah nulis pennamenya)

Nah, semuanya...

Ditunggu reviewnya !

Bikin orang bahagia itu ibadah lohhh,, dan saya bahagia klo dapet review-an dari yang udah baca story saya.. entah itu kritik, saran, maupun hanya berupa titik ^^

Ingat. jadi silent reader itu gak enak, gak bisa menyuarakan(?) pendapat... khukhukhu~~~

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...

Review, review, review... *berasa jadi pedagang asongan gue -_-

Well, haruskan ff ini di lanjutkan ? *tanda tanya besar

Reviewnya ditunggu.. *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Love You**

KyuMin's fanfiction from ** youhee316**

Category : Screenplays

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Chaptered

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other cast

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KyuMin ? bukan milik saya. Begitupun dengan cast lainnya. TAPI IDE CERITA INI MURNI MILIK SAYA SENDIRI.

YAOI, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), OOC, cerita pasaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Okay. I have no word to say.

So, just enJOY my fanfiction and HAPPY READING ^^

AH ! PLEASE, DON'T BE SILENT READERS

*bow

~YYY~

~YY~

~Y~

Ku lihat sekali lagi rumah dihadapanku dan membandingkannya dengan photo yang terpampang dilayar smartphone ku.

Sama. Hanya terihat bagian tengah sampai atasnya saja karena sebagian rumah itu tertutupi pagar yang lumayan tinggi.

"Apa gambarnya sama Kyu? apa ini benar rumah Hyunaa imo?" tanya namja disebelahku –Myungsoo.

"Kau membawa alamatnya, dan didepanmu juga tertera nomor rumahnya, apakah itu tidak cukup meyakinkanmu bahwa kita tidak mungkin salah rumah ?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Umm,, benar juga sih.. tapi bisa sajakan Hyunaa imo mengerjai kita dengan memberikan alamat palsu" gumamnya.

"Sesadis apapun Hyunaa noona mengerjai orang, dia tak akan mungkin melakukan hal sejauh itu, apalagi pada saudaranya sendiri yang datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul." Jelasku panjang lebar. Anak ini memang selalu aneh-aneh saja pikirannya.

"Hmm,,, aku kan hanya berpendapat." Gumamnya lagi, tak mau kalah.

Selesai bergumam seperti itu kulihat Myungsoo memencet bel yang berada di sebelah gerbang rumah tersebut. Bell. Bukan intercome. Aku tak melihat intercome disini, atau mereka memang tak memilikinya? Rasanya aneh rumah yang bisa disebut mewah –sangat mewah malah- seperti ini tak memiliki intercome. Memang sih ini hanya di desa yang bisa dibilang kecil, tapi tetap saja rasanya sedikit menggelikan. Ayolah! Jaman sekarang rumah tak berinterome itu sudah bisa disebut kuno. Oke Kyu, itu bukan urusanmu. Ini rumah calon-kakak-ipar-barumu, bukan rumahmu, jadi kau tak usah peduli.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang ahjumma -yang ku yakini adalah pembantu rumah ini- keluar membukakan gerbang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya ahjumma itu ramah.

"Kami mencari Hyunaa noona. Apa dia ada dirumah ?" tanyaku berinisiatif bertanya. Menunggu Myungsoo yang akan bertanya pada ahjumma itu hanya akan sia-sia. Dia tak pernah suka bersosialisasi dengan orang didunia 'nyata'.

"Hyunaa noona ?" kulihat ahjumma itu seperti sedang berfikir. Mengingat-ingat nama Hyunaa noona kah ? Entahlah.

"Ah! Kalian kerabat Nyonya yang datang dari Seoul itu? yang akan berlibur disini selama dua minggu?" err,,, sepertinya ahjumma itu tidak sadar kalau intonasi suara dan wajahnya begitu terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

"Ne." Aku hanya menjawabnya singkat dan tersenyum seramah yang aku bisa untuk meyakinkan ahjumma itu.

"Mari masuk tuan. Tadi nyonya berpesan jika tuan-tuan datang langsung istirahat saja, karena nyonya sedang menjemput tuan besar ke bandara." Jelas ahjumma itu.

"Bandara?" kudengar Myungsoo bergumam kecil.

"Ne. Tuan besar hari ini datang dari Jepang." Oh, ahjjumma itu mendengar gumaman Myungsoo rupanya.

Myungsoo hanya berlalu masuk ke halaman rumah itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Myungsoo itu tak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang di dunia nyata, ingat? Yeah, selain keluarganya tentu saja. Dan tentang Suzy, yeoja itu butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk mendekati Myungsoo.

Interior yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan perabot yang tak terlalu banyak dan tidak terlalu mewah –tapi ku yakin harganya tidak murah-, dengan warna dominan putih dan abu-abu. Tampak minimalis dan indah. Aku yakin, sipemilik rumah punya selera yang cukup tinggi.

"Nah, dikamar sebelah sini untuk Tuan Kyuhyun, dan di sebelahnya lagi untuk Tuan Myungsoo." Kata ahjumma itu sambil menunjuk 2 kamar yang bersebelahan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan kembali mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling isi rumah ini. Hmm,, hanya sedikit tertarik.

"Aku ngantuk Kyu."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, kulihat Myungsoo sudah menghilang dibalik pintu yang tadi ahjumma bilang sebagai kamarnya. Dasar anak itu!

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi Tuan –ummm..."

"Kyuhyun."

"Ah, Tuan Kyuhyun. Saya permisi." Kata ahjumma itu sambil berbalik. Hendak ke dapur mungkin.

Kurasa tak ada salahnya berkeliling sebentar.

Ruang tamu. Tampak sangat luas karena hanya ada empat kursi, satu meja, satu pot bunga besar di sudut ruangan dan satu lukisan pemandangan besar di dinding.

Ruang makan. Lebih besar dari ruang tamu. Terdapat meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang terjajar di sisi meja tersebut dengan lampu hias yang menggantung megah di atasnya. Hmm,, tampak seperti ruang makan di film-film kerajaan –yang entah film buatan negara mana- yang sering di tonton Ryewook Hyung.

Ruang tv. Ah! Ruangan ini lebih modern dan tampak nyaman. Sofa putih besar dengan karpet bulu di bawahnya dan LED tv ukuran 42inci lengkap dengan speaker dan –sepertinya- DVD player di depan sana. Hmm,, di sudut ruangan juga ada lemari besar yang memajang banyak –apa itu? Piala?

Kudekati lemari itu. Sedikit menarik perhatianku karena lemari itu terisi banyak piala. Apa calon kakak iparku itu orang yang jenius ?

Martial Arts? Karate? Tae kwon do? tahun 2010? apa tidak salah? bukankah calon kakak ipar itu sudah berumur 45 tahun, terlebih dia adalah seorang pembisnis? Bagaimana mungkin 3 tahun lalu dia bisa menang kejuaraan-kejuaraan itu ? Ah entahlah. Bukan urusanku.

Eh? photo keluarga? Oh! Itu Hyunaa noona. Tapi, dalam foto itu ada tiga orang –err,, dan satu kucing. Apa orang yang sedang memangku kucing itu anak calon kakak ipar? Yeoja? Cantik sekali. Senyumnya seperti malaikat, yah walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu malaikat dan kurang meminati yeoja, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa orang yang berada di foto itu sangat cantik. Senyumnya seperti memiliki magis dan terlihat sangat natural, kurasa aku belum pernah bertemu wanita secantik itu sebelumnya. Setelan jas putih yang dikenakannya juga terlihat sangat cocok membalut tubuhnya. Eh. Setelan jas?

Ah! Itu namja. Aissh, Kyuhyun pabbo! Padahal rambut namja itu tak terlalu panjang, hanya sebahu. Kenapa kau bisa salah mengira seperti itu huh?

"Minnie-sama, anda harus berhenti makan lolipop itu, sudah tiga hari berturut-turut anda memakan lolipop. Gigi anda bisa rusak." Sebuah suara terdengar bergema di rumah besar itu. Cukup mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aiish. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Siwon-ah. Berhentilah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tak akan mati hanya karena memakan lolipop. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan seperti itu, kita sudah tidak di Jepang lagi sekarang. Lagipula bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku tak suka mendengarnya?" sesosok tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi tampak muncul dari lorong penghubung ruang tv dan ruang tamu, mengoceh –tepatnya mengomel- pada sosok kekar yang memakai setelan hitam rapi di belakangnya. Sosok yang tadi dipanggil Siwon itu dengan cepat menunduk. Sementara yang mengomel kembali asyik dengan lolipop ukuran besarnya.

"Joesonghamnida Sungmin-sama" Siwon menunduk dalam.

"Aiish, berhentilah berbicara formal seperti itu!" kata sosok yang dipanggil Sungmin itu.

"Mianhamnida." kata Siwon, menunduk semakin dalam.

Tukk

"Yakk! Berhenti bicara seperti itu kubilang!" dengan gemas Sungmin menggetok kepala Siwon yang tepat berada di depannya.

Siwon tetap tak merubah posisi, membuat Sungmin semakin gemas, jengkel lebih tepatnya.

"Berdiri. Kau seperti orang bodoh membunguk terus dari tadi."

Dan dengan segera Siwon berdiri. Menuruti perintah tuannya.

Tuan? Ya. Tuan. Siwon adalah pelayan –biasanya disebut bodyguard- orang bernama Sungmin itu. Ekhem, buttler untuk istilah kerennya.

Kyuhyun? Ah, dia hanya berdiri diam didekat lukisan yang tadi. Memperhatikan interaksi pelayan dan majikan itu secara seksama.

Atau hanya memperhatikan majikannya? Entahlah.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mandi sekarang. Berkeliling pasar tradisional seharian benar-benar membuatku lelah. Yeah walaupun sangat menyenangkan." Kata Sungmin dengan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun tadi seperti malaikat.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat kalau begitu." Kata Siwon bergegas.

"Anni." Sungmin segera menahan lengan Siwon. Siwon menoleh, melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Hari ini aku akan mandi dengan air shower. Jadi kau tak perlu menyiapkan apapun. Cukup bersihkan dirimu. Oke?!" Kata Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi,,," Siwon akan membantah. Tapi sungmin langsung beranjak begitu saja.

Dengan langkah ringan Sungmin berjalan ke arah tangga. Memakan lolipop yang tinggal separuh sambil bersenandung kecil. Melewati Kyuhyun yang tetap pada posisinya. Terpesona eoh Tuan Cho?

"Eh?" Setelah beberapa langkah melewati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti berjalan. Sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai berjalan mundur ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Wonnie, apa eomma membeli patung baru?"

Siwon yang sudah berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik lagi ke arah Sungmin.

"Kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya mata Sungmin yang –dilihat Siwon- memandang lekat pada satu objek.

"Dia-"

"Ah! Dia bergerak!" Ucapan Siwon terputus. Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya (sangat) sedikit. Hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas ketika bertemu seseorang.

Siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Dia memang orang Minnie-sama" jawab Siwon.

"Eh? Kau sudah menyadari keberadaannya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya begitu saja.

Siwon yang melihat reaksi itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Melihat majikannya yang bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Geurae. Tadi saya sempat menganggukan kepala saya padanya, tapi dia tak merespon." Jelas Siwon.

"Oooohh.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu. Dan kembali memakan lolipopnya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Bertanya keadaan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya fikiran Tuan Cho itu sedang tak bersamanya saat ini atau dia terlalu berkonsentrasi mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin?

"Apa kau mengenalnya Wonnie?" tanya Sungmin, matanya tak lepas memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Anni."

"Hmm,,," Sungmin tampak menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Tuan, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Merasa Sungmin tengah bertanya padanya, Kyuhyunpun menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Menunggu noonaku."

"Noona? Siapa?" Lagi. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan. Mata foxynya mengerjap pelan. Sangat imut dengan tangan yang tengah memegang lolipop warna-warni yang tinggal setengah itu.

DEG!

Entah hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau memang benar jantungnya tadi berdetak agak berbeda.

"Hyunaa noona." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Walaupun terasa aneh, tapi dia tak mempermasalahkan detak jantungnya itu.

"Hyunaa? Umm,,,," Sungmin tampak berfikir keras. Keningnya sedikit mengerut.

DEG!

Lagi. Kyuhyun merasakannya lagi. Detakan jantung yang sepertinya agak terlalu cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya.

"Ah! Eomma! Iya. Itu nama eomma. Benarkan Wonnie?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum lebar, berbinar. Itulah pemandangan yang ditangkap Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia meyukai detakan jantungnya saat ini.

"Ne." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Hmm,,, berarti kau... Myungsoo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu nama Myungsoo? Dan berbicara tentang Myungsoo, detakan aneh di jantung Kyuhyun mendadak hilang begitu saja.

"Eomma bilang, hari ini Kyuhyun samchoon dan Myungsoo akan datang kemari, jadi kau pasti Myungsoo kan? Tapi kenapa kau memanggil eomma dengan sebutan noona? Bukankah seharusnya imo?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah ingin bertemu dengan Myungsoo sekarang.

"Aku Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Eh?! Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun samchoon?!" Sungmin tanpa terkejut.

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-anni. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau Kyuhyun samchoon?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kyuhyun tampak malas sekarang berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Mengingat nama Myungsoo tadi membuat Kyuhyun ingin menemui keponakannya itu sesegera mungkin. Kyuhyun mencintai Myungsoo ingat? Dan merindukan orang yang kau cintai bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Yeah, walaupun untuk kasus Kyuhyun agak sedikit berlebihan mengingat baru dari sejam yang lalu mereka tak bertemu.

"Aku kira Kyuhyun samchoon itu orangnya pendek, gendut, botak, berkumis tebal, dan memakai kacamata serta tongkat kecil untuk berjalan." Jawab Sungmin polos sambil mengerat lolipopnya.

Hening. Tak ada sedikitpun respon dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di tempatnya –disamping Sungmin- tampak menahan tawa dengan wajah memerah, tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"pptthhh,,, bwahahahahahahahaha..."

Jika ada yang mengira itu suara tawa Siwon, maka dia salah besar.

Yap. Orang yang tertawa itu adalah Kyuhyun. Aneh eoh? Ketika orang lain pasti marah mendengar pendapat seperti itu tentang dirinya tapi Kyuhyun malah tertawa dengan lepas seperti sekarang. Yah, mungkin itu salah satu dampak(?) dari pesona seorang Sungmin. Oke. Lupakan.

"Aiisshh,, kenapa tertawa? Yak Wonnie! Apa-apaan wajah itu? Mau menertawakanku juga eoh?" Sungmin tampak jengkel begitu melihat orang didepannya itu malah tertawa, apalagi buttlernya juga tampak menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya jadi berfikir bahwa Sungmin semakin manis ketika marah seperti itu.

_Aiishh! Apa yang kau fikirkan Cho Kyuhyun?! _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ekhem." Kyuhyun berdehem agak keras untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Apa seburuk itu kesan seorang paman difikiranmu umm- Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tampak ragu menyebutkan nama itu. tentu saja dia tidak ingin dianggap orang yang sok tahu karena memanggil nama orang yang baru ditemuinya begitu saja. Mereka belum berkenalan, ingat?

"Umm,,, selama ini iya. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku berubah fikiran." Sungmin tampak memandang diri Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan. Menilai.

"Kau sangat tampan samchoon!" pekik Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit. Rasanya aneh mendengar pujian itu dari seorang namja. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya tentu saja. Tapi dia juga tak memungkiri bahwa dia sedikit senang medengar pujian itu terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Ah! Tapi bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sungmin mengerjap polos.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi jantung Kyuhyun berdetak agak keras. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar berfikir bahwa mata Sungmin memang memiliki daya magis.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengarnya dari dia." jawab Kyuhyun (mencoba) setenang mungkin dengan dagu yang diarahkan pada Siwon.

"Siwon. Choi Siwon." Siwon membungkukan badannya.

Kyuhyun membalas bungkukan badan Siwon sedikit.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah! dan aku Lee Sungmin." Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan topik pembicaraan yang berganti begitu saja tapi Kyuhyun tetap membalas uluran tangan Sungmin tanpa bersuara. Entah kenapa melihat senyuman Sungmin membuatnya sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata.

CHUP!

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun samchoon." Setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat, Sungmin berlalu menuju kamarnya -dengan senyuman lebar tentu saja.

Kyuhyun? Oh. Dia masih shock sepertinya. Tuan Cho itu terus melihat ke arah Sungmin terakhir terlihat tadi, sambil memegangi pipinya yang mendapat 'sambutan hangat' dari orang itu. Rasanya dadanya semakin berdetak keras.

"Tolong jangan marah padanya tuan, Sungmin-sama melakukan itu sebagai bukti bahwa dia memang benar-benar senang bertemu dengan anda." Kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan fokus mata Kyuhyun ke arah tadi.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Tampak tidak suka karena Siwon telah merusak euporia(?)nya.

"Itu kebiasaan Sungmin-sama menyambut orang baru." Kata Siwon lagi.

"A-ah, ne. Gwenchana." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit –kecewa?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit Tuan Cho." Siwon berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun setelah membungkuk terlebih dulu.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Matanya kembali fokus ke arah tadi punggung Sungmin menghilang. Meraba dadanya. Detakan itu masih terasa.

"_Lee Sungmin. Kuharap kau bukan malaikat yang akan menjeratku."_ Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

~TBC~

* * *

Karena kurang sreg sama chapter 1 kemaren dan udah gatel banget pengen upload lagi, jadi deh chapter 2 ini.. hohoho *kemaren banyak yang nanyain Umin sih.

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. *deep bow

Well, makasih buat orang-orang keceh yang udah ninggalin jejak kemaren...

Hug and kiss for :

Sitapumpkinelf, minnie-minnie-mine, sissy, ammyikmubmik, Zahra Amelia, dan winecouple.

Nah, sekarang Uminnya udah muncul nih.. so, JOYers! Ditunggu reviewnya..

Kritik sama sarannya ditunggu juga lohh, pake banget! ^^

REVIEW NE ^^

Review dari orang yang udah baca story buatan saya bener-bener bikin saya bahagia...

Ingat! Membahagiakan orang itu ibadah.. :D

So,

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
